An Eye For An Eye
by Belmon21
Summary: A special training session. BelxMammon


**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR or its characters.

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>An Eye For An Eye<strong>

More and more knives flew in Mammon's direction, but he dodged them all quickly with his formidable flying abilities.

"You can't even call that training if you go on like this, Bel", the baby stated unimpressed.

"Shishi. Don't worry, I was just getting started", came Bel's reply with a wide grin before he took out another handful of knives, throwing them at the little illusionist. Again dodged Mammon the weapons by simply flying higher up. "Shishi, I waited for that…", mumbled the prince to himself and throw another set of knives, though not in the direction of the arcobaleno but just upwards in the sky.

"What's that supposed to be?", asked the illusionist slightly confused.

The next second he was barely able to avoid getting hit by knives coming from right under him. One of the knives caused a scratch on Mammon's black hood.

"What?" How was that possible?

He looked behind him in order to find out what had become of the knives thrown before, only to see that they were not there. _So he used those to attack me from beneath…_, the mist guardian concluded.

"Shishishi. That's a new attack I came up with on our last mission. I just had to try it out now. Shishi, shall the genius explain it to you?", came it mockingly from Bel, playing with a new set of knives in his hand like they were a fan.

"Hmph. I can figure that on my own. If you want to play, I can do that as well."

With that the baby turned his back to the prince only to turn around again, a bunch of tentacles coming out of his face trying to attack Bel.

"Hmm? Do you think that would work against me?"

With a swift jump to the side he dodged the tentacles, throwing again the knives in his hand at his opponent, only to throw another handful at the sky after they passed the illusionist. The same happened as before, the arcobaleno barley avoided the weapons. Again did they come dangerously close to his face and the hood hiding it. _I see. He must use wires to lead them. He fastens wires to one of the small holes at the front of the knives and to the knives he throws afterwards. The second set pulls the first one up after they passed me and the wires tighten. However, it's a difficult task to find the correct timing in order to actually hit the enemy. Only Bel is capable of something like that_, Mammon thought while dodging another one of this new attack. Slowly he got the feeling that the genius was intentionally trying to hit his face with the knives.

"Not a bad attack, but are you still trying to find the perfect timing or do you really want to scratch my face?"

"Shishi. I always have the right timing. Because I'm a prince~", Bel answered grinning.

So he really was after his face. But why? Well, for now his counterattack was more important.

"Viper mirage!", shouted the mist guardian and splitted into many copies of himself, all in different colors.

"Shishi. That's no use, I have seen this technique plenty of times by now", the prince laughed and ran to one of the baby's he considered the real one. Pulling out another one of his knives he intended to strike his opponent, when suddenly a loud voice interrupted his actions.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIII! What the hell are you doing there, hurry up and get your asses into the meeting room, we have a new mission!", shouted Squalo from one of the balcony's of the Varia castle before vanishing into the building again.

"Hmm, just when it started to get fun…", the prince complained, putting the knife in his hand back into one of his pockets.

"Hey, Bel", Mammon started to ask when they went from the training ground in the garden back into the castle, "why did you always intend to strike my face?"

"Shishi. The prince always has to get what he wants..."

"Huh?"

"The prince wanted to see Mammon's eyes~" _That's why I wanted to strike the hood, not the face…_

Puzzled turned the flying baby his face to the storm guardian next to him, before turning away again.

"You could have just asked. Of course you would have to pay for it."

"Shishi. And that's why I didn't ask. I don't have to pay money for anything, because I'm a prince~"

"Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be money…"

"Hmm?" Coriously the genius looked up to the illusionist.

"What about an eye for an eye?", the arcobaleno continued, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. Though it didn't seem to work, as Bel's grin became even wider.

"Hmm? So you want to see the prince's eyes? I thought illusionists prefer their imagination…", the genius replied, still smirking.

"Hmph, it was just an offer. You don't have to agree, then you also won't be able to see my eyes."

"'Kay, 'kay", Bel gave in, "an eye for an eye. No need to be sulky, baby."

"I'm not. Then let's do it the evening after we are back from the new mission."

"Shishi, why so serious? Are you this eager to see the prince's eyes?"

"I'm not!"

"Hmm? And why is your face getting red?"

"It's just your imagination."

"Shishishi. I see."

* * *

><p>So, that's it. Hope you liked it.<p>

I already worked on another OS about those two, though for now I want to know what you think about this story :)


End file.
